Lights
by Junibyou
Summary: Your beloved is the sun and you're her star. (Female Reader/Honoka short oneshot, written as a late birthday present)


**A/N** : This is a little sloppy but I thought of this literally only two days ago. I didn't have much time to organize things but I hoped this is okay.

* * *

You fidget a bit, running your fingertips over your smooth nails. The city lights illuminated the streets filled with people. Their words jumbled together, the world moving before your eyes.

Today, you were supposed to go on a date with your beloved. You were nervous so you did your best with your appearance. Light, simple, but cute. Your hair was styled just a bit differently from usual. You took extra care to make sure everything was perfect. You couldn't even describe how much time it took for you to pick everything out. You arrived just a few minutes early at your meeting spot, sitting on the bricks that held a growing tree. You've been waiting for fifteen minutes. Your date was late.

It's just like her. She's just a bit clumsy, a little forgetful, but will make up for all of that tenfold. The thought of her bright smile with whatever she delivered made you feel a bit warm inside. It fought the slight chill outside.

You run your fingertips over your hands, trying to keep their original heat. You remembered the first time she held your hand. It made your heart stop for a moment, that she was pulling you into a whole new world. The feeling from that time washes over you again and you can't stop the smile on your face.

"Yooo! _ _ _ _ _!" You hear a familiar voice calling out. It's approaching rapidly. Standing up and brushing some dust off yourself, you smile tenderly as the ginger-haired girl stopped to catch her breath. Her hands on her knees, she quickly clasped them together to form a bow. "I'm sorry for being late!"

You assure her that it's fine, you didn't wait long (Besides, the thoughts of her kept you company until the real thing showed up). She grins the sunshine-worthy grin of hers and grabs your hand.

"Then, let's go! Time isn't waiting!"

You laughed, her positivity rubbing off on you. "Slow down, Honoka!"

* * *

She had taken you out to a western Italian/French fusion restaurant. She knew it would have been something you would have enjoyed together. She stuffed herself full with several baskets of bread and after a few minutes, was ready to eat her main course and dessert. You laughed at how fast and how much she ate, all of her jokes, her general goofy aura. She was delighted to see your smile and you were delighted to see hers.

Honoka paid for everything. You tried to insist on splitting the bill but she refused. It was a date, she'll treat you to everything. She even squished your face and stared deep into your eyes, declaring that she would spoil you today.

The thought made you smile again.

You two were now walking to wherever Honoka was leading. It went out of the city so you were just a bit afraid, but Honoka's hand clasped tightly in yours helped calm you down.

"It's going to be great! Maki-chan told me about this place! She said it's not that great but I knew she was lying! Maki-chan isn't really honest but you could see her true feelings on her face!"

Honoka had been talking about μ's for a good portion of the walk (or waddle, for her). You stayed silent and listened carefully to her wacky stories about her friends. Like the time Nico spilled some Pocari sweat on Hanayo's skirt right before Rin walked in, or when Umi carried forty pounds worth of fabric for Kotori's sake. She also told you things about herself also. All silly stories like when she tried baking bread for the first time. It didn't turn out pretty but it was a fun memory for her. All you can imagine is a flour-covered Honoka on her knees staring eagerly into the oven, waiting for her bread to finish. It made you giggle.

"I have lots of great memories with my friends, you know." Honoka linked your arms together and held you a bit closer. "But my favorite memory is meeting you."

You felt heat rush to your face immediately. You open your mouth to speak but Honoka talks again. "Ah, _ _ _ _ _! We're here! Close your eyes!"

Honoka rushes you up a hill, dragging you by your arm. "It's really great, _ _ _ _ _! Don't open your eyes yet, just hold on!"

You almost trip from how fast Honoka is rushing you and from the curved ground of the hill. Honoka slows down and gently pulls you along, excitedly whispering about how wonderful this is and that she was so thankful about Maki showing her this place.

"Now, open your eyes. Stare forward for a while and then look up."

When you do what she says, you see the bright lights of the city. The area is quiet, allowing you to absorb the scenery. It's breathtaking and relaxing. However, you're even more taken back by the brilliant stars shining in the sky when you look up.

Honoka giggles as she watches your reaction. "Maki-chan said this place was perfect for stargazing. It's something you like, isn't it?"

You try to form words but the only thing you can do is move your lips helplessly. Everything you see is so beautiful. You're absolutely speechless.

The sudden chilly wind kind of ruined the moment for you though. You shiver, holding yourself immediately. Maybe you should've dressed a bit more heavily.

Honoka immediately takes notice and gives you a hug from behind. She snuggles into your hair and buries her face into your shoulder. Her hair tickles so you can't help but laugh. "Does this help with the cold, _ _ _ _ _?" You nod a bit and you could feel her smile.

You both relax a little more. It's quiet and peaceful.

Until Honoka suddenly throws both of you onto the ground, rolling into a laughing mess.

You ask her what happened but she just grins at you. Her face is slightly illuminated by the city lights in the distance, the stars serving as the background for her, her smile radiating light and warmth. "It's just that I love you so much."

She rests her forehead against yours. You can't stop yourself from smiling also, a wave of emotions rushing in your chest. It's a type of joy you haven't felt anywhere else.

"Thank you for this. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy late birthday, Koyomi. Thank you for everything. This is my late present to you.

I know how much you love Honoka so I tried my best.


End file.
